The Silver Rose
by hyperactivescum
Summary: ...
1. Diamond

The Silver Rose  
  
Diamond sat on a stone bench, cursing softly as the night breeze pierced through her silvery dress. Her eyes drifted to the crudely built stone wall, as if watching it would make Henry come. She sighed and looked at the moon. A malicious smile crossed her once delicate features, which were now pinched with evil. She heard a rustling and turned to look at the wall. A young boy sat on the wall, his lips curled into a smile when he saw her. Her lips curled awkwardly, unused to such exercise. He leaped off the wall and sauntered over. He gently ran his hands thorough her black hair, relishing the silky feeling of it. She laughed quietly. She began to draw in his energy every second spent with him made her stronger. "What a fool, he doesn't even know I'm stealing his life force." She suppressed a giggle. A questioning look crossed his face. "What is it?" he asked. "Nothing" she grinned inside. "Well, uh-" he held out a rose. But not just any rose, silver rose. "Thank you!" she pressed her lips to his, briefly. "He is such a gullible fool. He'd get me the moon if I asked him to." She thought gleefully. A smile crossed her face, a smile like fear. The kind of fear you feel when you're all alone in the world, and you know it. The kind of fear you laugh at and call it childish, but still haunts you every night. Henry shivered. "Thank you, Henry." She repeated. "But, your time is up." She laughed at him, no at the world. Her eyes dilated and the air cracked with power. Henry stumbled backward. She grinned. "Goodbye." She said, and silenced him, forever. She stood and snickered at the crumpled figure at her feet. "Poor, weak Henry." She recited mockingly. She stretched. "Ahh. My arms are gaining color once more." She thought. Her once deathly pale milky white arms were taking on the rosy tinge of life. "It's been so long, since I have walked along the wizards." She murmured. "But, first I must see that my brother, Tom- I mean. Voldemort." She paused, enjoying when the garden fell silent, as if nature knew how powerful he, no they were. She vaulted the six-foot fence in one leap. She still loved the supernatural power she, and only she possessed. She laughed. "Dumbledore, you illegitimate bastard. You failed to catch me again." With that she left the Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Forever? Maybe, maybe not. You'll have to find that out for yourself. 


	2. Exchange Students?

Harry woke his scar searing. He vaguely remembered the dream that had caused such panic. Ron threw Harry's robes at him. "Hurry up! Don't you want breakfast?" At the thought of food his stomach growled. He put on his robes quickly and hurried down the ever changing stairs to the great hall. Unfortunately, Snape was coming up, as they were coming down. Now, when you think about it you may ask yourself 'So? What's the big deal with that?' Ahh, but there is a big deal. What if Ron just happened to trip and fall down the stairs? Hmm? Well, may I be the one to tell you, that's exactly what happened. Ron tripped over the hand me down robes right into- yes you got it! Right into Snape's outstretched arms. Ron looked up nervously. "Hello Professer." He all but whimpered. "Hello Weasly." He mocked. Ron tried not the cringe as the smell of Snape's breath reached him. "Get walking or I'll take ten points off of Gryfindor for harassing the teachers." He threatened. He hurried down the stairs whispering curses about Snape to each other. They reached the Great Hall and looked around for a familiar face. "Hi!" Hermione waved her hands franticly to attract their attention. It worked, although there was a low rumble of snickers from the Slytherin table. Hermione flushed cherry red and sat down, her head bowed. Harry and Ron glared at them, Malfoy especially. They took their seats next to Hermione whispering insults about the Slytherins. She stifled a giggle. They began to eat breakfast all the while laughing and joking. Once Hermione told a joke so amusing Ron spilt his drink all over her. Some way of expressing how funny the joke was. Although Malfoy thought that was funnier than the actual joke. "Ha Ha!" he shouted. "Weasly's mum never taught him how to get a girl." He mocked Ron's accent, causing squeals of laughter from his table. "But then again who would want a mudblood like Granger!" Dumbledore stood suddenly and tapped his glass with his spoon to signal quiet. A hush fell over the students. "A have an announcement to make." He looked around at the students. "We have two transfer students from Durmstrang. They are in the fifth year. Allow me to introduce Karissa and Christina." 


	3. Cristina

A girl boldly walked over to where Dumbledore was standing. "Hello, I'm Cristina." She said, oddly enough she was completely comfortable standing beside Dumbledore with the entire student body watching her. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on what kind of person you are, you could tell that she had recently made adjustments to her robe. For one thing, it clung showing off her slightly jutting hips and upper body. Second, instead of have a green and silver slytherin badge it had a pink, yes a pink snake with the word "Slytherin" around it. Every so often the snake would slither about or hiss menacingly. She waved enthusiastically. Dumbledore eyed her robe and an amused smile lit his face. "Kids." he thought. He adjusted his half moon spectacles. She whispered in Dumbledore's ear. "Oh." He said. "Karissa will not be joining us today, she still needs to unpack. Now Christina I need to discuss your schedule." Seeing that the announcement was over the students turned around and resumed eating. Malfoy's eyes kept returning to casually "glace" at Christina. Hagrid walked up to Malfoy. "So now you find Dumbledore's speech interestin' " he said. Malfoy turned red half from rage, half from embarrassment. Hagrid chuckled and walked away before Malfoy could even utter a word. Breakfast would be over soon so Christina hurried toward the Slytherin dorms to grab her wand, which she had forgotten. She grabbed her wand and headed to a corridor that few knew about, and even fewer used. When she arrived she pressed the ninth stone from the top, the one with the tiny chip in it. The wall swung open and she hurried into the darkness, closing it behind her. 


End file.
